


Simple Things

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, I had some feelings I had to get out about these two okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: It’s the simple things that Landry loves about Tyra.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> “Me: You know, logically, Tyra and Landry were never going to work out together in the end because she’s so nonchalant about their relationship and Landry puts in so much effort to show her that he loves him so maybe it’s for the better that they broke up  
Also me: But they’re,,,, babies,,, im lov”  
—Me in a text message to @broadway_hufflepuff

It’s the simple things that Landry loves about Tyra. 

It’s the way her eyes sparkle when she’s happy and it’s the soft smile she saves especially for him. He loves the way she looks when he says something funny, the way her nose scrunches up and her face breaks into a smile. The feeling of her hand in his and the way she holds him tight. When he talks, she listens, and it makes him feel more special than he ever has before. 

-

It’s his messy red hair and his dorky grin, his dumb-as-hell jokes that never fail to make her laugh. And his gorgeous blue eyes, have they always been so pretty? Full of love and hope and happiness. The way he cares about her, about everyone around him, he’s so sweet and he doesn’t even know it. The way he makes her feel, so safe, the way the rest of the world fades away when they’re together. 

It’s the simple things that Tyra loves about Landry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
